


被诅咒的玫瑰公爵

by Ulanqab



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	被诅咒的玫瑰公爵

一、  
Charles在林间雾霭中迷路了。  
布莱克山谷长年雾气迷蒙，四周群山起伏、丛林密布，确实容易迷失在树林小径的回环曲折之间。Charles自信他并没有忘却小时候的记忆，所以他只当是骑着马来了一次没有预期的踏青。  
丛林逐渐稀疏开阔，灌木丛间生长着许多野玫瑰，深红色的花苞点缀着雾气垂降的水珠，Charles惊异这里的美景，他从来没有见过这么多玫瑰，布莱克山谷阴湿潮腐、并不适宜玫瑰生长，这可真称得上造物的奇迹了。  
小蹊尽头是一片开阔的草地，雾霭散去后一座古堡显露出来。古堡和林间隔着一条十几英尺宽的小溪，古老的独木桥似乎是唯一可行的通道。  
Charles被一种莫名的东西所吸引，说不上来的感觉——他不胆怯也不莽撞，或许对于登山探险没有什么特别偏爱但是也不会嘲笑痴迷于此的人们，所以一定要用探险好奇这样的词汇形容他的心情并不准确，他只是被一种莫名的东西所吸引，就像是孩子看到魔术师的帽子，总要期待里面会变出来什么。  
“只是去看一看，晚到一刻钟Raven是不会介意的。”他要去参加妹妹Raven和他在牛津的同学Hank两个人的婚礼，就在二十公里外巴布城的圣斯蒂芬大教堂。  
Charles把马拴在林间一棵矮松上，顺了顺它的鬃毛，“我想那个木桥有些年头了，亲爱的，你在这里等我一刻钟，你总不会想摔下去的，那滋味可不好受。”  
Charles小心翼翼掌控平衡过独木桥，他把棕色条纹麋布软帽摘下来塞到同色风衣的内兜里，一个趔趄使他急忙展开双臂保持平衡，——像是要展翅飞翔的雏鸟。  
“这可真是够愚蠢的，”他不无懊恼地想，对于这种精巧地体力活他总是不太擅长，他三步并作两步跳过了最后几乎被流水侵蚀断裂的木桩。  
“或许我发现了一处古堡，父亲以前常说莱瑟尔斯郡历史久远有很多古迹，”Charles看着两边荒草萋萋，没有标识也没有其他什么建筑，总之荒凉得够可以，Charles走近城堡，锈迹斑斑、高大沉重的门上面刻画着一朵盛放的玫瑰，花心处似乎有铭文，但是太高了Charles仰着头看了一会儿、只觉得脖子酸痛。  
他试着推了一下——本以为很重的青铜大门竟然缓缓打开了。  
“Hello？有人吗？”Charles对着漆黑沉闷的空气问候，会有人住在这样的地方吗？Charles基本否认这个可能性，只是出于基本礼貌、这里毕竟应该是某人的私人属地，他还是试探着打了招呼，“无意冒犯，我只是过路的行人，想……”  
一个人，穿着着至少是两世纪之前（历史教科书中描绘的那样）的盔甲，僵硬地坐在大厅中央的长桌首端。  
“你好，我叫Charles Xavier，是莱瑟尔斯郡人，”Charles发现坐在长桌一端的人，除了眼睛的转动和眨动外，全身都保持着右手握剑左手端盔帽的僵直状态。Charles吓了一跳，当然他没有真的跳起来，他只是快步走到这个人身边，试探了他的呼吸——很微弱、但是还是有生气的一个活人，于是按照常理那样，他试探了一下这个人的颈动脉。  
“哦，我不是把您当成病人，只是，请原谅我的冒犯。”

Erik Lensherr是被诅咒的玫瑰公爵，鉴于他的徽识是玫瑰，而且这样称呼好像更有童话的气氛。  
某天他看到自己城堡的门居然被推开了，一个男人从漫天尘土中（？一个被封闭了两百多年的古堡、什么都变成了灰尘）向他走来，说话还带着一种奇特的软调口音，然后他把右手放在他鼻子下方——确认他是否活着？Erik决定不吓唬这个来客，他还是顺利地呼吸了几下，然后这个男人把手放到了他脖子上？他想躲开，谁胆敢这样冒犯公爵大人？然而被诅咒的Lensherr阁下做不到移动自己的身体，所以他感受到这个自称是莱瑟尔斯郡的Charles Xavier的男人，手指皮肤的热度。  
真是惊异，他居然感受到了一个人的温度。  
然而Charles Xavier很快把手撤离开了，脖子再次贴上冰冷的盔甲。  
“据伦敦的一些医生说，渐冻症患者的脉搏会非常微弱，我并不是专业的大夫，我想您需要一个医生，”Charles看着面前棕金色短发的男人，他看起来绝对不超过四十岁，为什么会患上渐冻症？  
此时Charles还没有进入童话设定的状态，以他受到宗教熏陶的仁慈之心和科学教育的理性头脑让他认为这是一个不幸患有什么奇怪病症的人，他误入这里正是上帝安排来解救他的，比如为他请一位专业的医生。  
Charles在经得允许后，——  
他问，我能摸一下您的脉搏吗？如果同意您就眨眼睛就好。  
Erik眨了一下。  
不对，我应该问，您不同意就眨一下眼睛，我数到5，您眨眼睛就是不同意。  
Erik忽然有些烦这个谨慎到啰嗦的男人。  
5，4，3，2，1。好的，您没有眨眼睛，那么您同意了。  
——然而Erik的手腕在坚硬的腕甲之下，Charles无法摸到他的脉搏。

Charles打算离开然后请一位巴布城的大夫来看看。然而在他离开时，“渐冻症”男人发出了声音：“Don't…”  
Erik在那时只希望这个年轻人不要这么快就走，他已经孤单在这里太久了，诅咒折磨他太久了，他终于又见到一个人，在最初的恐惧和怀疑之后，现在他希望这个人不要这么快离开。——他竟然发出了声音。  
“Charles？”他记得他叫这个名字，Erik控制着牙齿、舌头和面部肌肉，它们太久没用了，尝试着发出人说话的声音。  
Charles接近门口的脚步又折了回来。——如果他注意到，窗外的景色瞬间变化了，他来时的独木桥、那条小河、那片灌木和他的马，都已经变成了一片荒凉的古战场，俯尸遍野、焦土寸草不生、没有一丝一毫生机。  
“不要担心，我会去给你找一位专业的医生来，渐冻症患者有很大的康复可能。”Charles走到Erik身边，虽然最初他探寻古堡没有想到会遇到一个需要帮助的病人，但是他庆幸自己进来了，不然这个可怜的人就要死在这里、没有人知道、也没有人在意，那一定是很凄凉的境地。  
“我不是，渐冻症。”Erik重复了一遍Charles说的这个新词，对于他来说是，类似于冻了的水一类的东西，他大概可以猜到是什么意思，“这是诅咒。”  
此时青铜门轰然关闭，大厅陷入一团漆黑，浓重的灰尘和久年不见阳光的霉味铺面而来。——Charles忽然觉得自己穿越到了一个恐怖的童话故事中，他们小时候都会读到这样的故事：  
被诅咒的王子在灰暗的古堡里度日如年，等待一个美女的吻来解救他；  
或者沉睡的公主在花床上安息，等待属于她的骑士来拯救她。  
Charles掐了掐自己的脸，有痛感，他并没有在做梦。  
“您是被诅咒的王子？我是来解救你的，”在美人和姑娘和公主之间，Charles还是选择了“骑士”这个词，“我觉得我在讲一个烂俗低劣的童话故事。”

Charles凭借刚才粗略的记忆，找到了墙壁上的火折和蜡烛灯架，现在他可以好好坐下来仔细端详这个被诅咒的王子或别的什么传说中的人物了。  
Charles摸了摸他的脸，下巴新生的胡茬有些扎手、冰冷的双颊和嘴唇，Erik作势要咬他，“好吧，我确定没有被朋友恶作剧了，您是真的，虽然我还是不太能接受自己掉进了一个诅咒和解救的童话故事里，所以我应该做什么？”  
Erik只是看着他，Charles在火光中的脸有些烦躁、却并没有什么埋怨、恐惧，他可是在参与妹妹婚礼的途中莫名掉入了一个古堡，总该有些吃惊的或懊丧的反应才对。  
“上学时候，我读过一本书、里面写了一句话，我们是被上帝随意抛在世界上的。这话有道理。——但你知道这违背了教会的教义，所以那是一本禁书，我还挺喜欢看这些被查禁的书籍，里面不乏真知灼见，当然占星学那些荒诞无聊的东西不算——啊，为什么我要说这些呢，还有什么比我现在身陷一个古堡、和一个被诅咒的王子在一起，更加荒诞呢？”  
“Erik Lensherr，”Erik说了自己的名字。  
“Lensherr？Lensherr's？”Charles不相信自己见到了历史书上记载的“征服者”Lensherr公爵，他记得他一些事迹，无非是他在分封时期挑起吞并战争，扩大了自己领地的版图，取消了关税壁垒，同时也造成了很多人流离失所、饱受战争之苦。所以他被称为受到战神蛊惑和眷恋的“征服者”，他战无不胜、却永不知足，Charles当时只觉得这个公爵应该对被降服的异族友善一些，但是他绝对想不到有一天自己会亲眼见到他。  
“唔，我们的郡名应该是从您的姓氏而来，阁下。”Charles故意选择了一种古老贵族交谈的派头。  
“虽然这么做不合童话书写的规矩，但是我猜测您是因为残杀战俘受到了诅咒？”Charles看了看Erik手中的剑，锈迹斑斑的青铜剑已经没有往日的锋利。  
种族之间的战争与仇恨一旦燃起，就不再有正义，辩解这些没有用处，Erik没有回答算是默认。  
“不得不说，那有些残暴，虽然您会有您的立场。我在看到历史记载的萨尔斯战役时就想对您说，放那些凯美特人一条生路吧，他们也是同样的人啊。没想到我可以当面对着您说出我的看法，嗯，总之还是值得惊奇的。”Charles印象最深刻的莫过于1549年的萨尔斯战役，Erik Lensherr打败了宿敌凯美特人，然后把全部凯美特坑杀在萨尔斯城下（虽然凯美特曾经也这样对待过Lensherr原属的约亚人）。  
“十一点一刻是我妹妹的婚礼，我今天起了个大早要赶到巴布市，所以我想我应该快点找到解救您的办法，这样我还能避免被她数落一通。”Charles道，他的怀表显示现在接近十点钟了。  
“所以诅咒您的巫婆或别的什么有通灵能力的人，有告诉您解开诅咒的办法吗？通常书里都会写，她们尖牙利嘴，嘶哑着声音说道，'直到有一个骑士跨过千山万水而来，用真爱之吻唤醒他冰冷的心，诅咒才能解除。'您得到的是什么指示呢？”Charles开始要认真考虑要不要吻Erik Lensherr这个选项，他盯着他的唇太长时间，整体看来Erik Lensherr阁下还是个英俊的男人，总比亲吻什么狂暴的野兽或滑溜溜的青蛙好多了。

 

Erik Lensherr可不会想到有一天被一个男人盯着，问要不要吻他。虽然Charles看起来还不错，不过没有真爱之吻这种东西。  
“您不说话，那我是要亲吻您吗？”既然这是在神话之中，亲吻这种常见的小把戏照做就好了，所以Charles吻了吻Erik，蜻蜓点水的，但还是虔敬地闭上了眼睛。  
Erik没想到这个家伙真的会这么大胆，他看起来根本就是个陈腐的读书人，包括他刚才说的话。但是这个白肤色、蓝眼睛、棕色微卷头发的男人真的在吻他，那滋味还不错，在终于可能感受到温度时，Erik不由自主地品味了一番Charles，不论男女，接吻总归都是差不多的。  
Charles可没有和人接吻的那么多经验，何况童话里的吻不都应该是轻柔的、象征性的吗？可是此时他被Erik吻得大脑缺氧晕头转向，以至于他们分开时，Charles发现自己把手搭在Erik的肩上轻轻地环着他，他看着对方灰绿色的眼睛，“这大概是一场梦吧。”  
Erik看着Charles湿润的红唇，果真人只要被爱欲之神轻抚过都会变得比往日娇艳动人。  
“唔，还是没有什么变化，我觉得诅咒并没有解除。”城堡依旧没有光透进来，除了他俩旁边的烛光之外，没有光源。Erik依旧不能动弹，只是他的喉咙比刚才舒服多了，他觉得自己可以正常说话了。  
“没用的，你进来了，就只能陪我死在这里。”Erik笑了笑，Charles想到了獾鼠尖锐的牙齿，嗯，这个战神的宠儿还是有些可怕的。  
“所以我掉落的是恶龙这样的设定吗，你藏起来了某位公主，我需要打败你才能解救她。”这也是另一种可能的童话走向。  
“这里没有其他活人，你可以随便看。”Erik既然允许了，Charles就不客气地参观了古堡。二层堆放着铠甲以及锈蚀破烂，卧房的帷幔落满尘埃，画像都变成黑黄色的一团，三楼有一扇窄窗，Charles看到外面阴森的战场。看来果真是进入了一个黑暗的童话世界。  
“鉴于我要赶路，所以我只吃了一口干面包，在没有流水和食物的情况下，我想我应该是会比你先死的，既然你是被诅咒的人，应该还会继续活着，我只是误入的来客，马上就会和脚下的灰尘融为一体了。”Charles从地下室走上来，城堡里已经没有任何生机存在。  
“是的，你要死了。”Erik想看看这个人在临死前会做什么。  
Charles取出怀表，现在已经十一点了，他不可能赶去Raven的婚礼了，她会气得咬牙跺脚，说不一定还会把头上的花环弄掉，她想着一定要给Charles颜色看看，她已经送给他一块怀表提醒他时间观念的重要性，但是她可恶的哥哥居然还是在她重要的婚礼上迟到。  
然后她发现自己等不到他了，她会从村民那里得知他早已赶路，然后他没有到，他失踪了。她会焦急，她会找到警署发布搜寻令，然而她永远见不到他了。  
“现在我有些后悔走过了那座独木桥，我想那就是冥府之门的存在，它把我从尘世隔开了。”Charles看着Raven送的怀表哀叹，说这些都为时已晚。  
“你不应该告诉我你的名字。”Erik看着Charles，正是因为他告诉了他名字，他才能够叫住他，而Charles选择回头，城堡的门就关闭了。Erik并不知道这些，—他没有预谋去害Charles，他喊他的名字纯属是因为一种内心孤单太久的冲动，从来没有人踏入过被诅咒的城堡，Charles是第一个。  
“没有如果，我们应该准备平静接受死亡，这是圣徒们的教诲，看起来似乎也有些道理，”Charles并没有埋怨Erik也没有继续缅怀不可能得到的未来的美好，“通常临终之前人们都会忏悔这一生的罪行。我们来做彼此临终的牧师，或许还算是一种安慰吧。”  
“我不信教，也不会忏悔，对于我做的事情，我只承担后果。”  
“啊，我的朋友，我知道你就是这么顽固的人，不是贬义。好的，那么就麻烦你听我的忏悔吧。”  
Charles是有点唠叨，但是Erik除了可以说话外依然不能动弹，他只能听Charles说话，而且他没有那么不情愿，Charles的口音听惯了也会觉得有点温柔得可爱。  
“我毕生最大的罪恶就是在九岁时，我撒了谎，母亲问我有没有给她养的小云雀喂食，我说没有，其实我喂了，它太可爱了，我忍不住想给它多添一些吃的，然后它吃坏了，再也不能唱歌，它死了。”Charles认真地做着严肃的临终忏悔，他回想起这件事情依然满心内疚，他从未伤害过别人、也没有用谎言欺骗别人，他一生堪称光明磊落，除了这一件折磨着他灵魂的事情，他害死了一只小鸟，虽然那只是一只小鸟，但已经是他毕生唯一一件过错。  
Erik不能嘲笑他的忏悔，因为他忏悔的面容真诚动人，仿佛回到九岁，站在死去的云雀前，盯着它色泽鲜丽的羽毛，为没有承认害死它而内疚。  
“我不能说原谅你，如果这是你最大的罪恶，那么我罪恶滔天没有谛听任何人、原谅任何人的资格。”  
“比起衡量凡人的过失，伟人的作为更难评价，”Charles看着Erik，他真的有一双如天空般美丽的蓝眼睛，“虽然我也不能原谅任何人，但是我想，至少，我们的郡名因为你的姓氏而来，历史上称你为'受战神青睐的征服者'，或许现在说有点晚，——但是，遇见你很高兴。”  
Erik没有看Charles，人在临死前总会暴露本性，或许展露温情的一面，或许把贪婪残暴展现到极致，现在他确认Charles是一个真正善良、正义、心地柔和的伙伴。  
“如果说愧疚，我只有一件事情，”Erik的声音干巴巴的，就像是不得不说一样，“曾经有一位凯美特女人，在我逃避追杀时把我藏在她的柴房，我只觉得对不起她。”  
Erik不知怎么真切回忆起了她的面容，她端着烛火走向他，告诉他搜寻的士兵已经离开了，他安全了，一切都会好的。  
可能是面前的烛光，可能是因为死亡沉痼的呼吸，可能是因为Charles的蓝眼睛，可能因为很多，他想起他唯一值得忏悔的事情，那个无辜的、救下他的凯美特女人，而他之后将所有凯美特人灭族。  
Charles凝望着Erik，用他避不开的目光，告诉他，因为这一点忏悔、这一点倾诉，他值得被原谅，他值得被铭记，他值得被歌颂。  
最终是睡眠之神先降临，Charles没有关心几点了，他腹中空空、也缺水缺觉，或许在睡眠中死亡会轻松很多，总之他趴在桌子上睡着了。

Charles看到一个衣着打扮非常阿拉巴风格的人，宽大的白色布袍随着他鼓鼓的肚子一起一伏，他背着一个箱子牵着蒙着面纱的女人的手努力快步走，可能是他太过肥胖、也可能是因为他背的东西太重，他跑不起来，但是很着急，他急于逃命。  
Charles哈哈大笑起来，这就像是他小时候去巴布市看到的滑稽剧，他肯定自己在做梦，他记得自己困在一个古堡里面，和一位叫Erik Lensherr的被诅咒的公爵大人，他们都要死了，然后他睡着了，所以他肯定自己在做梦。  
“老伯，这是哪里？这是什么时代？”Charles拦住他同时发现自己竟然能够看清别人在想什么，他更加肯定自己在做梦，人只有在自己的梦境中能够知道别人在想什么，因为所有人不过都是他自己的幻影。  
那个阿拉巴男人说的话他听不懂，但是他脑子里的东西告诉他，这里就要打仗了，Charles检索出了萨尔斯这个地名，原来他把自己的梦境安排在了Lensherr犯下灭族罪过的战役之前。  
Charles毫不在意地走向萨尔斯城，他觉得自己的历史学得相当不错，因为这个城市看起来栩栩如生，Charles一直觉得十六世纪的城市应该没有历史学家想象中那么发达，所以现在这个矮墙、平房总体为黄色色调的城市让他很满意，这就是他心中的萨尔斯城。  
好了，现在他要找到Erik Lensherr，他一直有一个愿望，那就是阻止这样灭族的惨剧发生，现在他可以如愿以偿了，反正是在他的梦境中，有什么不可以呢。

Erik Lensherr坐在军帐中，他的传令官说，有一个叫Charles Xavier的人要见他，“他没有任何兵器，衣着古怪，但是看起来神志清醒，他说有要事找您商议。”  
Erik从来没听过这个人和这个姓氏，带着狐疑他接见了这个人。  
“哇，此时你看起来好年轻，”既然是在自己的梦里，Charles就不再客套了，他在古堡中见到的是四十岁左右被囚禁了两百多年的Erik，而现在他梦中的Erik英气勃发、十分年轻。  
Erik Lensherr公爵被这样的招呼方式惊到了，怎么会有如此奇怪、大胆的、如此不尊重他的人，何况这家伙看起来比他还要年轻，他穿着褐色大袍子，带着一顶奇怪的便帽，衣服像是巫师、便帽像个商人，总之没有任何识别身份的标志。  
“我想，就算是在我的梦里，一切也要按照规矩和顺序来，所以我应该不能直接阻止你进行战争，好吧，虽然在梦里，但我依然是一个守规矩的人。”Charles自顾自说，他已经读到了Erik的想法，——这肯定只有在他自己的梦里才能做到，他认为他是个巫师，这怎么可能，Charles笑了。  
最近Lensherr将军身边多了一个奇怪的人，将军叫他梦想家，因为他称这一切都是他的梦。士兵们不相信，可是据说这个人可以看清每个人的脑袋，他指着传令官说，他在思念自己结婚不久的妻子，他的妻子叫萨拉，他还说了更多信息，惊呆了传令官大人，因为那些细节除了他之外不可能有别人知道，比如他在八岁就喜欢她了，  
“您情窦初开可真够早的，但是祝福您。人们总是乐意见到有情人终成眷属。”Charles评价，总之不需要别的证明，他似乎是一个有读心能力的巫师，起码他们这样看他。而他自称是在梦中，得了吧，总之巫师总会有一些奇奇怪怪常人不能理解的想法。  
“Erik，你在我的梦中真是一个颇有趣的人，看来我对你很有好感，我在梦中美化了你的形象。你竟然给了其他种族的人撤离萨尔斯的时间，这一定是我自己的想法。”Charles在自己的梦里，对别人的礼节就可以不那么周全，比如他经常直呼Erik Lensherr的名字，他们的日常相处更多像是朋友一样，而不是在古堡中那种紧张的、又别扭的关系。  
实际上Charles认为他在自己的梦中期待和Erik建立一段堪称友好的关系，而Erik很配合，对，这是他的梦，一切都不奇怪。  
Erik Lensherr生来二十八年，从未想过遇见一个自称做梦的可爱家伙。他无数次向Charles证明，他不在做梦，但是总是没有成功，你很难让人相信自己不在做梦，何况他不能真的伤害他。  
他们一起吃饭，Charles拿餐刀割了割自己的皮肤，“居然真的会流血，梦境也可以如此真实。”Erik看他做着一切，然后清醒过来给他拿来绷带止血。再这样下去，他也要相信一切都是Charles的梦境了。  
“这的确是我的梦，亲爱的，我能看清你一切想法，你觉得自己身负重担，你要为你的族群复仇，你要统治这片疆土，”Charles任由Erik给他包扎伤口，虽然会有痛感，但是他知道真的自己已经快要脱水饿死，所以他并不怎么在乎自己的伤口，“同时，你脑子在想，这些都是人所共知的，你要我拿些别的来证明。”  
“好吧，你曾经喜欢一个红色头发的姑娘，她的确挺迷人的，我看到了她似乎嫁给了别人，哦，你现在觉得，这样也很好，因为你有了更加钟意的人，”Charles忽然停止了证明，然后爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声。“天啊，那个人居然是我自己，我会这样自恋吗？为什么我要在自己的梦境中让你爱上我呢？”  
Erik忍无可忍这个毫无规矩在他心里乱蹦乱跳的家伙，他低头亲了亲Charles，他沾着牛奶的唇非常美味。  
“Erik，我肯定这是梦，你知道吗？你做了和我第一次见你的时候，我做的事情。”Charles想起来他试图解救被诅咒的Lensherr的、无效的真爱之吻。  
Erik抚摸着Charles的脸颊，他因为高兴而红扑扑的双颊就像是刚成熟的苹果、蓝色的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光芒，所以Charles在哪里见过他？他第一次见面就吻了他？不论在任何时间、任何地点、任何环境中，接吻绝对是亲密的证明。  
“这不是梦，Charles，”Erik再次吻上Charles，这样他的嘴终于没有空来揭穿他过去的小秘密了，他微冷的、带着常年握剑而覆盖薄茧的双手揪出Charles的内衬、在他的腰腹和胸前流连，当他们分开时，彼此衣衫都有些不整齐。  
“天啊，为什么在梦里你变成了我的性幻想对象，”Charles更加确定自己在做梦，因为他从Erik脑子里读出了对他的深切迷恋，而他自己也是，人们只有在梦中才会这样无所顾忌，Charles觉得要严厉检讨一下自己，为什么把梦境塑造得如此活色生香、诱人欲罢不能。  
——不过反正他就要死了，他还记得自己坐在古堡议事厅的桌子前面睡着了，反正这是梦境，就可以随心所欲、爱干什么干什么了。  
于是Charles和Erik住到了一个帐篷中，他们认识不过短短两天，Charles根本不能相信自己会在清醒状态下这样和一个陌生人（还是个男人）发生关系，不过既然是梦，管他呢。这里没有教会的限制，没有熟悉的邻居。没有任何他认识的人在看着他，总之既然在他的梦里，为什么不想干什么干什么呢？  
Charles双腿缠着Erik的腰，他深深进入贯穿，Charles的前端被Erik握在手中，他们颤栗、呻吟、拥抱、接吻。  
“其实我们第一次接吻就不算糟糕，我想这是为什么我会把你当成幻想对象、而非一个姑娘。”Charles非常鲜美可口，除了他不肯承认这是现实之外，他是个完美的恋人。  
“萨尔斯战役，你会一举成名，你会接受凯美特人的求和，但是，”Charles撑着胳膊坐起来，他希望讨论这个话题时候保持应有的严肃——这才是他来萨尔斯的原因，而不是和Erik Lensherr上床，“恳请你不要杀害那些放下武器无辜的人，他们值得新生。”  
“所以你是城里派来色诱敌人的间谍吗？”Erik的手还在Charles腰间，他没有真的怀疑过Charles——他相信这些不是战争中的诡计和骗局，如果说爱欲女神最终征服了战无不胜的战神，那么这个神话的寓意非常明显。  
Erik吻Charles的肋骨，Charles终于在这种湿漉漉的痒意中战栗地再次倒在Erik怀中，“哦，太过分了，我以为我在死之前会高尚一些，而不是发这样无休止的春梦。”  
“如果这是你的梦，你可以轻易篡改我的想法，你可以让我调转马头，让我败北而归，Charles。”Erik称呼他的名字时Charles如同快感那时感到愉悦。  
“我不会那么做的，Erik Lensherr公爵，即便我真的有控制别人头脑的能力，我也不会随便改变别人的意志，那是最残暴的行为，况且是对于你。”  
然而攻城之战并不顺利，Charles被自己梦境描绘的细节震惊到了，他从未见过箭羽没入胸膛血溅洒在马背上、他从未听过刀枪碰撞和厮杀的吼声，——一定是因为他在三楼的窗户看到了外面的战场，人的联想和想象能力是异常活跃的，他一定自己想象了这一切。  
Erik受了伤、还失去了他的传令官，双方都损失惨重，今晚他们必然突袭制胜，而对方也会在垂死之际抗争，这是最后的战役。  
Charles借着火把的灯光给Erik包扎腹部创伤。  
“我想我是有些恨意？所以害你在我的梦里受伤？但是你一定不会死的，我不会希望你死的，Erik，你相信我，控制我梦境的一定是一个我自己都不知道的小怪物。”Charles的医术放在两百年前也是有心无药，他狠心把Erik伤口处的肉剜调，这样可以避免毒素进一步侵害他的身体。  
Charles自己感同身受到疼、那种自己的肉被割掉的痛苦，然而Erik除了额角留下冷汗、一声不吭。Charles吻了吻他的心口，默道，我原谅你，伟大的将军，我从未恨你，请我的梦中不要再这样惩罚你了。  
Erik巡营回来，Charles也装备好准备骑马而行。  
“萨尔斯战役结束，我就会不见了，”Charles有些恋恋不舍，Erik一直不肯相信这是他的梦，所以他只能说自己会消失了，离开，因为这是他的梦，这是他梦里的Erik，“所以，保重。”对自己的梦里的人说这样的话是很奇怪的。  
他们在黑暗掩护中突袭，先锋们翻越城墙，打开城门，骑兵突入，步兵开始迎击城中仅存的守军。  
凯美特人终于投降，男人愿意终身为奴、放弃自己的妻子和孩子，从此他们都要做战争的奴隶。Charles看到了人们的悲伤，他们无言的苦难，成千上百的人，搂着孩子的老人、抱着婴儿的母亲。  
——以及，杀意！Charles通过被仇恨灼烧的眼睛看到了Erik，有人要刺杀他，做最后的一搏！  
Charles被仇恨的人们的头脑冲击得脑子要爆炸一般痛裂，他扑向Erik，来不及，来不及控制这么多情绪激昂的人，  
——保护他，不惜生命地保护他，Charles想，可能他做这个梦，不是为了拯救萨尔斯战役中的凯美特人，——而是为了Erik。  
Erik听到暗箭的簧扣声、那一瞬间他首先感到了愤怒，他本来被俘虏受苦的眼睛所打动一瞬间的心变得痛恨，他接受残酷的战争、但是不接受阴谋的诈降。然后他感到惊恐，——Charles不管不顾朝他扑过来，把他从马背掀到在地，这样他就不再是人群中最显眼的目标了。  
“Charles！”Charles觉得梦里的痛感未免太清晰了，他感觉自己背后中了一箭，——真是糟糕的剧本，他把自己写成了挽救危机的英雄。  
“看着我！”Erik头脑中愤怒、痛苦、害怕种种情绪都传到他的脑子里，然后Charles清晰读到了他的念头——杀光这些忘恩负义的凯美特人！  
Charles应该咳嗽了几声，他似乎是肺部被刺穿了，呼吸不畅且胸口发闷，可能是趴在桌子上睡觉的缘故。  
虽然这是梦，Charles还是要把属于Erik的记忆还给他，那个可以挽救诅咒的女人，那个掌着明灯的凯美特女人：  
“Erik，想想那个帮助过你的凯美特女人，为了她，”  
Charles因为失血而要晕厥，他觉得梦境要结束了，而此刻Erik的眼睛多么令人眷恋，  
“为了你自己，Erik……生命是多么珍贵啊！（Life is Precious.）”  
Charles看着Erik 的眼睛，含着祈求、期待、要求的目光，Charles最终还是昏沉沉晕了过去。

“Charles！”人在刚醒的时候总是迷蒙着，Charles反应了一会儿，这是自己的名字，有人在摇晃他的肩膀、他觉得自己全身上下没有一处不疼的。  
“停下，我的脑子要痛炸了。”Charles揉着额头，擦了擦脸试图让自己清醒一些。  
“Charles，你不能再这样狂饮了！快起来，他们终于结束了那该死的会议，你可以工作去了。”Charles记得眼前这个狂躁的男人叫Damn（这只是个名字而已，总之人们有叫各种奇怪名字的，这也不奇怪）。  
Charles对自己的想法摸不着头脑，首先他为什么认识这个叫Damn的男人，其次他是谁？他在哪儿？他要干什么？  
“每次你宿醉起来都把事情忘记得一干二净，”Damn把Charles的马甲和风衣扔给他，“别的你先不用管，快去把那个该死的公爵接过来。”  
“什么公爵？”  
“天啊，你这次真的喝的不少，你忘记了吗？地狱和天堂都想要Erik Lensherr的灵魂，他们争执了两百年，现在终于把这破事儿了结了。”  
Charles听到Erik Lensherr的名字时清醒了过来，他确信自己肺部完好、胃部充实，所以他没有死？这里是天堂和地狱的交易所？那么他在这里干什么？  
“看你的神情，你把这些都忘记了，兄弟，我知道做咱们引渡人的，都辛苦，而且还没有什么油水，可是，你总得把他接过来。”Damn把Charles犹疑的神情理解成了不情愿和抱怨。  
“所以是什么结果？”Charles一边穿靴子一边问，他的靴子真的是他的靴子，这种诡异的真实，他很想找一找Raven送他的怀表还在不在，因为他不能用梦境来搪塞自己，这到底是什么情况？  
“把他送到地狱。”Damn给Charles套马。  
“地狱？他不是没有屠杀凯美特人吗？”Charles大脑的某个角落试图转动，他记得自己说服了Erik或者说他希望自己说服了他，他死在了战场上，他以为那是他的梦（总之无法解释这一切），他恳求Erik放过那些凯美特人。  
“凯美特人？哦，是的，我旁听时似乎听到了这个名字，天堂认为他应该因为丰功伟绩而受到瞻仰，但是地狱需要一个严厉的督导，他们觉得Erik Lensherr是不二人选。”  
“所以他现在要去地狱当督导？”Charles根本搞不清楚天堂和地狱为什么是这个样子。  
“快出发了，要赶在正午之前，我们还有不少活儿要干。”Damn急匆匆要离开，Charles在他临走前拉住他问，“那我们会去哪里？我是说如果我们会死，我们会去地狱还是天堂？”  
Damn看了Charles一会儿，然后大笑道：“Charles，我们是天使，你说我们会去哪里呢？”  
Charles带着宿醉的疲惫和一种怅惘，这个世界并不好，他总觉得空落落的，而且他不能求助于他信仰的宗教和热爱的科学来解释这一切，他和他的马惆怅地走在林间小路上。  
“总之他结束了被拘禁的生活，哦，那不算生活，他要去地狱了。”Charles想到，他还有之前的记忆，他想到他怎么在林间迷路，怎么走到古堡，怎么见到了Erik，怎么被困住，怎么做了一场真实的梦，在梦里他挽救了凯美特人被灭族的命运，他也挽救了Erik，或许还有其他一些有关肉体的部分，但是，现在他和他的马，马也似乎喝醉了一样，晃悠悠地走着。  
林间小径曲折，他终于走出来了，一条大路通向巴布城，圣斯蒂芬大教堂光辉的屋顶在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
“Charles！”Raven穿着洁白的婚纱，她看起来美极了，只是有些生气的样子，“天啊，你怎么可以在我的婚礼上迟到，你可是要做伴郎的人啊，你看看你的风衣，好像是打了一场仗回来一样。”  
Charles一跃下马，奔向Raven，拥抱她，确认她真的是Raven，这一切是真的。  
“亲爱的妹妹，原谅我。”Charles掏出怀表，现在是十一点整，还有一刻钟就是婚礼正式开始的时间，他需要换个礼服。  
“Hank，我的朋友，我从来没有这么高兴遇见你！”Charles相当激动，Hank有些被他吓到了。  
“我要问你，这件事情至关重要，你要想好了回答，”Hank以为是和他们的婚礼有关，他确定他爱Raven，他会毕生爱护，Charles完全可以放心。  
——然而Charles问：  
“1549年的萨尔斯战役，Erik Lensherr公爵有没有屠杀无辜的凯美特人？我是说在他们投降以后。”  
Hank像是忽然被教授考问题目一样，他呆了两秒，Charles焦急的眼神说明他没有在开玩笑，他真的是在认真问他。  
“按照记载，没有，”Hank说完，Charles大松了一口气，“据一些不那么可靠的记载，当时出现了一个奇怪的巫师，他想方设法阻止了Lensherr公爵，我那里有一些参考书可能会有帮助，你如果愿意的话可以看看。”  
“为什么我对这些完全没有印象？”Charles确信还是有什么不同的，他几乎肯定自己原来看到的Lensherr的事迹中，一定有屠杀俘虏这个抹不去的污点。  
“你总是在近古史上睡觉，Charles，所以你最后选择了植物学而不是历史学。”Hank当年可没少为Charles的偷懒想方设法掩护。  
“好吧，你确定？你再讲讲Lensherr公爵的事迹给我听听吧。”  
“你怎么忽然对历史感兴趣？”Hank没想到自己在婚礼前面临的最大考验是背诵一个近古公爵的生平事迹，“他生于1521年，死于1560年，在位期间吞并了周围七个侯爵的封地，因此被称为‘八角玫瑰’阁下，他一生打过大小战役无数、几乎从未有过败绩，被称为战胜青睐的‘征服者’，最后他因为流感而病死在征途中，他埋葬的地方就是现在的莱塞尔斯，也就是你的家乡，他的墓碑还在布莱克山谷的入口处呢。”  
Charles默默听完，点了点头，是的，他能在自己的脑海中找到一些印象。  
“等婚礼结束后，我得好好看看那些传闻故事。”  
“只要你不会在晚宴上喝得大醉忘记这一切就好。”  
“好了，Raven要责备我们了，我们要赶过去了。”  
“不知道为什么你忽然对玫瑰公爵感兴趣，不过圣斯蒂芬教堂就有他的画像，在我们进去的正殿东边，第三幅持青铜剑戴着头盔的骑士就是他。”  
这次Charles终于看清了八角盛放的玫瑰中心的铭文  
——Life is precious.

FIN.


End file.
